Risky Roads and Reckless Brothers
by Stardust16
Summary: While their mom is out with Seth, Mark wants to go to a party and drags Ryan along with him (against his will, of course). What could go wrong when driving without a licence on snow-bound roads? Includes Ryan/Mark bickering and brotherly friendship. Rated T.


"Mark," Ryan warned as he looked out the window and examined every detail of outside, "I don't think this is a good idea. For one, Mom said we're specifically supposed to stay home and two, you don't even have your licence yet."

" _Everyone's_ going to this party, man," Mark replied as he kept his eyes on the road, "It's a huge bash. We have this party every single year, and it's pretty much the only one where freshmen are allowed come too, so cherish it." He had then picked up his phone and tossed it to Ryan. "Now, text Dane and Kimmie, and let them know we'll be there in fifteen."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

A minute passed and in that minute, Ryan's fingers raced over the keyboard. "You text them?" Mark questioned.

Ryan laughed. "No, why would I? I texted Mom to let her know you broke the rules—* _again_."

"What?!" At that moment, Mark's eyes widened and he took his hands off the wheel to grab the phone, to no avail. "Give me that phone!"

"No!"

"Ryan!"

"Mark!"

"Ryan, if you don't give me that phone, I swear—"

"No, Mark, watch the road!"

"What—"

A screech cut off the older boy's response and the car swerved out of control. A loud crash had then erupted and within seconds, the two boys' vision was cut off from the world.

* * *

"Ryan? Ryan, bro, you okay?"

Mark groaned as he sat up and called out to his younger brother. Slowly, he unbuckled himself from the seat—which was somewhat difficult when the car was upside down—and pulled out his phone, only for the shattered screen to darken.

 _'Great,'_ the tenth grader** thought, _'My phones dead and, of course, it's at a time like this. Just great. What do I do now?'_

Sighing, Mark turned to Ryan and carefully pulled the ninth grader's phone out of his pocket. He knew he should've checked Ryan's pulse first or made sure he was okay, but wasn't getting them help the most important thing at the moment?

The newer shattered-phone lit to life and in response, Mark tapped the emergency button and quickly dialled 911.

 _"Hello, 911 here. What's your emergency?"_

"My brother and I just got into a car crash and we need an ambulance immediately."

 _"What's your address?"_

"We're on the corner of Oak and Olvera***, inside the silver Toyota."

 _"Help'll be there soon, don't worry. We're sending someone now."_

"Thank you…"

And with that, the phone fell out of Mark's hand before he even had the chance to end the call and his vision darkened once again.

* * *

"Mark? Mark, you okay, man?"

"Ugh, what?" Mark groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Harris and Spyder—or was it Spicer?****—looking down at him. With his vision still spinning, he sat up. "W-What happened?"

"Got into a car crash," Harris replied, "Your phone was dead, so the staff used Ryan's to call us."

"Why Ryan has us under his emergency contacts, we have no idea." Spyder stated.

"What about my mom?" Mark questioned, "Why isn't she here?"

"Apparently, she and Seth got snowed in at his personal coffee shop," Spyder answered. When the two teens shot him confused looks, he shrugged. "What? I'm texting them right now!"

"Yeah, 'cause that's not creepy at all," Harris muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, nevermind that. How's Ryan doing?" Mark asked, his words coming out in a rush.

"Apparently, he just got out of surgery," Spyder answered again as he kept looking down at his phone.

"Do you know the answers to everything?" Harris asked, rhetorically and confused.

"Or are you texting the doctors now too?" Mark added.

Spyder looked up from his phone. "Well, they didn't wanna be rude and interrupt us!"

Harris looked at his friend in disbelief. "You actually traded phone numbers with the hospital staff?!"

"And one cute-looking nurse too," Spyder smiled, cockily.

"Guys, can we please get back to the topic at hand?" Mark moaned, annoyed. When the two freshmen looked at him with blank faces, Mark sighed. "Ryan!" He exclaimed, "How is he doing?!"

"Well, you could go down the hall and look," Spyder commented as he motioned his head towards the door.

Mark looked at Spyder, shocked. "You knew that all this time and didn't even think to tell me first?!"

"You didn't ask," Spyder shrugged.

Mark shook his head and sighed as he left. With how Spyder was, it shouldn't of came as a surprise to him that he didn't tell him about Ryan right away. _'Just like the time with the monster heart,'_ he thought, annoyed.

* * *

 _Creakk._

The door slowly creaked open as Mark walked into the room, still in his clothes from the accident, and arrived at his brothers bed. Slowly, he leaned on it and studied his brother's face. Ryan had a few scratches and scars on his face, while his arm was in a cast. He looked so small and frail.

 _'How could I have been so stupid? If only I listened to him, this wouldn't have happened. . .'_

As he stepped closer, Mark's eyes met his brothers closed ones. "I'm so sorry, Ryan," he confessed, "I should've listened to you. Not only because I don't have a licence, but because it was wrong to take Mom's car. And I don't blame you for telling her how I messed things up; I always do, anyway, just like how I did with the monster heart."

The teen had then stood silent for a minute until someone spoke up.

"Is Mark Walker _finally_ apologizing to someone for once?"

Mark, in response, looked down and saw a smile on his brothers face. "Ryan!" He nearly screamed as he crushed his brother in a hug before letting go of him, "I thought you were nearly dead!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks," He replied sarcastically, "It's nice knowing you have faith in me."

"Shut up," Mark smirked, "You nearly died!"

"You're the one who almost made me die!" Ryan shot back.

"You're the one who got in the car anyway!"

"Because you handcuffed me and stuffed me inside before I could escape!"

"So? Policemen do it all the time!"

"Yeah, to criminals!"

"Whatever!" Mark said as he leaned back in his chair, "Point is, you're not dead and I'm stupid and stubborn."

"You just figured it out?!" Ryan asked, in disbelief.

"Ha ha ha," Mark mocked.

Ryan had then rolled his eyes once more and sighed. "Well, at least one good thing came out of this," he declared.

"And what would that be?"

"With you not getting your licence, the road will be safe from your stupidity."

Mark glared at his brother. "I hate you."

Ryan smiled. "I hate you too."

* * *

 *** Reference to Let's Open the Monster Heart!**

 **** As revealed in Let's Open the Monster Heart, Mark is sixteen, so he's in tenth grade. I don't know if Ryan's in eighth or ninth, since it's different where I'm from, but I did it the American way and just assumed he was in ninth.**

 ***** In Bizaardvark, another Disney show, Paige's last name is Olvera. Inspiration for the street came from her.**

 ****** In Let's Get Some Air!, it's revealed that Mark doesn't know Spyder's name and even goes so far to call him Spyner, Spicer and Cider.**

 ******* In case you guys were wondering, Mark only got knocked out and recieved a sprained ankle from the crash. Ryan, on the other hand, recieved a concussion, three broken ribs and a sprained wrist.**

 **And done! I'm so glad this is finally finished, since it took me about three or so hours to write. I don't know why, I just came up with this idea and was in the mood to write something car-crashy XD. Does anyone else have that feeling sometimes? No? Okay, didn't think so XD.**

 **So, I kinda have this feeling like I forgot something, but I have no clue what. Anyway, though, I hope you enjoyed this one shot and please let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **~Star :)**


End file.
